Love Thousand
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: They were going to see each other again, in a thousand years; Quote inside; My fifth quote-shot; Enjoy!


Hey guys!  
>Wow it has been a while since I updated.<br>If it was not for the date, I may have forgotten that it would be quote-shot time.  
>I am getting too distracted with all the changes and everything…<br>Think of this as a birthday present to myself and to you guys.  
>You know, since when I publish this, it would be three days before I turn 15.<br>CHAAAANGESSSSS!  
>My grades, personality, and, of course, my writing will change for the better.<br>I am honestly reading a big book about grammar and style almost every day at school…

Anyways! On with the story!  
>This story and style may be different from the original style I usual write in.<br>You know, since reading a grammar book to improve writing cause changes.  
>My last quote-shot was my shortest so far,<br>And right now, this quote-shot is my longest so far.

I hope you guys like it anyway!  
>Please give this story a chance!<br>If the story is not good in the beginning,  
>Please keep reading till the end!<br>It is not as long, or as short, as it seems to be.  
>I promise I tried to make this as good as I could.<br>But then again it's 11 PM when I reread it…  
>It will probably be good anyway.<br>Please read and see if you agree or disagree!

Thank you for reading this!  
>Most people would just skim over the author notes.<br>But if you are one of the readers that do not,  
>Then allow me to be the first, or one of many, to say that you are AWESOME!<p>

(FINAL REVISION DATE: MAY 22, 2011)

Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

><p>"<em>The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected. <em>

_Maybe they always have been and will be. _

_Maybe we've lived a thousand lives before this one, and in each of them, we've found each other."_ -Source Unknown

* * *

><p>"You're leaving again aren't you?" she asked as she watched her boyfriend pack his suitcase.<p>

"Obviously," said boyfriend responded before closing his guitar case, "This isn't exactly the first time Sakura."

"_Obviously_," Sakura sarcastically copied, "Sasuke, I don't understand."

Putting his guitar case aside, "What don't you understand?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you always leave without telling me?" Sakura inquired, "You always leave, and I never know about it until I see you packing a suitcase."

"Well what exactly would telling you do?" Sasuke queried, "It's not like you'll come with me anyway."

"You _know_ I can't come with you Sasuke," Sakura reminded, "You _know_ how important my medical education is! Being a doctor was my parents' dying wish before they-"

"_I know_," Sasuke stated, interrupting her before the waterworks even think about starting up, "But can't you skip medical school for just one week?"

"Of course not!" Sakura retorted, "I can't risk failing this course! One 'F' can drop me out and make me retake all _eight years_ of college! I can barely afford _one_!"

"Then let _me _pay for it!" Sasuke simply suggested, "I'm the main singer and guitarist of the most famous rock band in the entire _world_! Just come with me, and money will be the least of your problems."

"But the money you'll spend for me will go to waste if you keep moving," Sakura noted, "I need to stay in one medical school for eight years, and you can barely stay in one town for three _days_!"

"Then just quit medical school!" Sasuke wailed, "If your parents really loved you, then they wouldn't make you work so hard and you can be happy!"

"_Fulfilling their dreams _can me happy," Sakura stated, "And I'm not going to throw away everything I've worked for, just so I can go around the world as your spoiled girlfriend. You _know_ I don't like being spoiled."

"Then don't be!" Sasuke retaliated, "Damn it Sakura, not everything revolves around _you_!"

"Don't you _dare_ imply that on me!" Sakura pointed angrily, "If anybody is selfish in this relationship, it's _you_!"

"What?" Sasuke roared.

"You and your friends always leave Konoha, your girlfriends, and everything else behind just to show yourselves off!" Sakura accused, "It doesn't matter if your grades are dropping, or if your girlfriends spend most of their days sitting at home alone, waiting for their boyfriends to come home! As long as the _other_ girls around the world are kissing your feet, you don't give a rat's a-"

"Are you saying I'm a player?" Sasuke demanded.

"No!" Sakura bellowed, "I'm saying you're the most selfish, insensitive boyfriend in the world!"

"How _dare_ you!" Sasuke frothed, "Does a selfish, insensitive boyfriend let you stay and live with them in their apartment _without_ letting you pay?"

"Yes!" Sakura rebounded, "Where else would you get rid and leave your girlfriend in so you can party freely around the world?"

"Well if you don't like this place so much, why don't you just get out?" Sasuke fumed.

"Fine!" Sakura stomped, "I will!"

Something died inside the two, but the fire of their anger were too strong for them to notice.

"Then get out!" Sasuke demanded.

"You get out!" Sakura beseeched.

"This is _my_ place!" Sasuke reminded.

"Then why don't you leave already so I can pack!" Sakura countered.

"I better not see you here when I come back!" Sasuke threatened.

Scoffing, "Oh don't worry," Sakura noted, " When you come back, you can have all the space to yourself!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

A door was slammed, and when she was the only one in the room, Sakura fell to the floor and finally unleashed the tears she had been holding. Her chest felt like something has been ripped out, but she ignored it. It was probably about him.

He did not matter anymore.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke if you keep drinking that, you're not gonna be sober for our concert in Paris," a blond boy noted and frowned as he watched his best friend drink his heart out with a bottle he presumed was vodka.<p>

Said best friend ignored the words of his friend and continued to drink. The drink was bitter, dry, and did nothing to make his chest and head feel better. Nevertheless, he kept drinking.

Maybe the effects will come later.

"I'll be fine," he assured blankly as he continued to search for that feeling drunks around the world keep telling him about.

"You're not even old enough to drink that!" The blonde wailed, "For crying out loud Sasuke we're only 18!"

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped before chugging another gulp of the hard, clear liquor.

"What if our fans found out that their favorite rock star idol is an underage drinker?" The blonde inquired, "Not only will you lose your fans, but you'll lose your brain cells too!"

"_You're_ the one that always tells us that things like that could kill you!" he reminded.

"I said _shut up_ Naruto," Sasuke spat before tossing the now empty glass bottle in the trash in which, of course, he failed to do so when he missed.

He did not need the dumb boy's crap right now. Sasuke could care less about anything he was saying.

All that mattered right now is the pain in his head and chest that only got worse.

"Drinking vodka isn't gonna make anything better Sasuke," Naruto reminded, "Drunks may tell you it makes whatever you have go away, but they're the ones who end up in a hospital, rehab, jail, or six feet under _remember_?"

"I don't care Naruto," Sasuke growled, "I don't care. Just _shut up_ and _leave me alone_."

Naruto's frown only deepened before he sighed and got up from his chair. Giving up on his friend, he walked away from the tour bus kitchen and towards his bunk bed.

Sasuke was never like this. He is usually the one who constantly told the band not to drink because not only would drinking ruin their reputation, but their lives as well. That is why millions of fans around the world adore Sasuke and his band. The band stayed famous, in a good way, because Sasuke worked hard to make sure they stay like that.

So why is said Sasuke Uchiha slumping in the tour bus kitchen, passed out from drinking, and is going to wake up with the first and worst hangover of his life?

That is because he no longer cared.

He did not care if he was going to wake up in a distorting hangover. He did not care if his fans would react badly and leave him. He did not care if his band would split up from all the stress. He did not care if he lost brain cells, get liver cancer, and die early. He did not care if he will be alone when he experiences all that.

He no longer cared. He no longer has a reason to.

* * *

><p>"Sakura Haruno" a deep masculine-voice called out.<p>

"Yes professor?" Sakura responded as she made her way slowly towards the said professor's desk. She did not have the energy to go faster.

"Are you aware that you are failing all your tests?" The professor started, "and that you have not been turning in the work you're assigned to do at home?"

Sakura blinked her dry eyes and stared blankly at her superior. Sakura knew she was supposed to feel bad.

For some reason, she did not.

"Sakura?" the professor called out when Sakura did not respond, "Sakura did you hear me?"

"Yeah," Sakura monotonously responded.

"This is your 2nd year, and you're already showing us that you are not worthy enough to continue being in this school," the professor stated.

"Aa," Sakura sounded indifferently, ignoring the fact that the single-syllable sound reminded her of someone she is trying to forget.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm afraid I have to ask you to drop out of school," the professor frowned, "You are in no condition to continue studying, and it seems that you no longer have a motivation to."

Sakura blinked again her dry eyes with heavy bags under them from crying and lack of sleep. Her hair was oily and unruly from not bathing or brushing. Her clothes are wrinkled and unkempt, not hiding its wornness from being harnessed for so long. Her physical figure is thin and pale from not eating and lack of sunshine.

Sakura knew she was a mess, but she did not care. She did not even respond to her professor's statement.

She just walked away.

Sakura ignored the stares that people gave her, and walked indifferently passed the girls she used to be acquainted with until she brushed them off. She does not have a reason to continue having them, and did not even try to search for one.

She continued to neglect the world as she made her way towards the apartment with a rent she forgot to pay again. The landlord warned that he would kick Sakura out if Sakura did not pay by the end of the month.

At least Sakura knew where she would _not_ be when that day comes.

Opening the door to her dull apartment, Sakura entered weakly and slumped against the couch. Tears leaked from her eyes and she sobbed against the dusty green cushions. Her heart felt empty and cold as she cried, surprised that she still has something to give out from her empty body.

She was alone, and soon, she will have nothing. She no longer has an education, friends, or money. Her parents and grandparents are dead and she has no relatives.

She continued to cry and sob, just like every day of her life. She wept not for the loss of her erudition, comrades, wealth, health, and other matters that could be quantitatively counted.

She wept for the man that had shoulders she could cry on when life pelted her with sorrow. She wept for the man that had arms that assured her safety when her clumsiness attempted to impair her. She wept for the man that had legs she could tangle with so she could cuddle his warmth close to her cold body, because he had so much in his. She wept for the man that had a kiss that made her feel weak, but strong because she knew he was there.

She continued to regret because she took the man for granted. She continued to mourn because what she had with the man died by a stupid fight. She continued to lament because the man was no longer there for her.

She continued to die of leukemia alone because the man that she loved so much was not present to make her last days special.

* * *

><p>His band finally split up and he is one of the most loathed figures in society. He ignored the negative varied stares and comments that he received as he pointlessly walked around the nostalgic streets of Konoha. He tried to not to look around so much and even refused to look at the old, cemented sidewalk.<p>

Everything would just remind him of_ her_.

Konoha High School would remind him of the day they first met. The ice cream shop would remind him of the day they had their first date. The fountain would remind him of the day they first kissed. The pet shop would remind him of the day he _begged _her to be his girlfriend.

Everywhere he looked would remind him of the _life_ he used to have when the best thing that ever happened to him used to be his.

His body refused to walk with a straight posture, but not because of the guitar case he carried with a reason he no longer has. His singing rock band fame crumbled when he, the main guitarist, no longer had the ability to perform with passion. His fans would notice how void his singing was. The old squealing fan-girls would gasp in horror whenever the spotlights flashed his pale, worn-out, and unshaved face.

With great pity on the fading man that used to be so happy and famous, the judge, despite complaints from her colleagues, only made him serve one year of prison when he was finally caught drinking. The man was constantly beaten in prison for his feeble appearance, but felt no other pain than the most grueling one in his heart. He cried in his prison cell every day and every night, but not with the thoughts of his fame's downfall and the misery he faced in prison.

No.

He sorrowed for the woman that greeted him lovingly when he returned from his weekly tours. He sorrowed for the woman that he held in his arms to shoo away his insomnia. He sorrowed for the woman who used to whisper "I love you" in his ear every night, that from then made him feel regret every day since then for never returning those mutters of affection. He sorrowed for the woman that gave his life so much meaning, because her lips never stopped reminding him that he was needed.

He continued to yearn for the days that he spent with her because she made him happy. He continued to curse himself for thinking the adoration of his fans was greater than the presence of the real reason he was still alive. He continued to ignore his bloody knuckles from punching solid walls with the anger he felt whenever he reminded himself that he was alone because he_ demanded_ to be.

He continued to die of heart failure alone because the only thing that could stop him from killing himself is not there to encourage him to give himself a chance to live a happy life.

The only chance he could ever have vanished when he stormed out that door.

He stopped and turned to the building he wished he never set foot in. In front of him, was the Konoha Music Center, the place where his love encouraged him to unleash his inner rock star, and where he and his band were discovered. He remembered shaking hands with the manager he used to work with, and he remembered kissing his girlfriend with gratitude.

She was the reason he had the guts to be on stage in the first place.

He flashed the well-functioning place with an angst-filled middle finger. The building flashed him back with bright lights and good business, reminding him that justice did not bother to look his way. The man grunted in response before storming off. There is no point of being angered over something that ruined his life.

It is not like his life can be any more ruined than it already is.

Sasuke felt tears stream down his face as, if on cue, the gray skies cried with him.

It is not the building's fault. It is not his fame's fault. It is no one's fault, but his.

He told his only real happiness to leave his life. His fame did not influence him, she did.

She was the best thing that ever happened to his life; losing her was the worst.

His mouth was slightly agape as he stared up at the building he and she used to live in. It was the place that reminded him the happy life they had together.

It was also the place that reminded him of their worst and final fight.

He remembered the sleepless nights he experienced without her warmth by his side. He remembered the silence and the deadly solitude in the apartment that accompanied him when she was not there to brighten the atmosphere. He remembered buying more alcohol and drinking there with false hopes that the vodkas and scotch might help him forget his sorrows.

Everyone, even he, knew that alcohol would do nothing but kill him, but he had to believe in something.

Something had to fill the emptiness that echoed loud taunts in his heart.

He started making his way past the building, ignoring the reminder that he was discovered there with his illegal, underage drinking.

His expression continued to stay blank until his heart subconsciously led him to the apartment he never thought he would set foot in: _Her_ apartment.

He pointlessly told himself he did not need her. No matter how many times people would tell him to reunite with his love, he would deny them and tell them he was doing better without her and that she is doing her best without him.

He ignored their retorts of how ruined his and her lives are without each other. He ignored the callings when they told him that she was acting the same as he was, but needed him as much as he needed her. If she did not fight for him, then why should he fight for her?

Another pain struck his chest and he struggled feebly to continue standing.

Another regret.

He loved her, and she loved him back. It does not matter if she continues to act like she did not need him.

He needed her.

It does not matter if she rejects him and tells him to go away. His fear and pain taunted him, but he continued walking up the steps anyway.

He needed her.

"Sakura Haruno" was written on the tenant list next to 310. When he saw this, he made his way up the stairs. His body screamed at him to stop and get some air, but he kept going.

It is been too long, far too long.

He stopped anxiously in front of the door he somehow managed to find. The "310" that greeted him on the door urged him to enter. When he weakly knocked on the wooden structure, it opened all the way, as if like magic, to reveal a pink-haired maiden lying on her stomach on a dusty, green couch.

His breath got caught in his throat as he stared at the beauty he longed to see for so many years. He rushed to her, despite his aching heart's scolding, and reached out a hand to her shoulder.

His anticipation and happiness distracted him from feeling her cold body temperature.

"Sakura," he called out, savoring the sweetness of the sound of her name, as he gently shook her. When Sakura did not respond or moved, he weakly turned her so she lied on her back. Her skin revealed to be pale and slightly wrinkled, with streaks of dry tears that originated from her tired eyes.

Sasuke inhaled shakily as he marveled the face he yearned to see for so long and ignored her physical flaws.

She is not beautiful because of them anyway.

Hey eyes were closed and he begged with all his heart for them to open. He wanted to see those green eyes again.

Those beautiful, _angelic,_ green eyes.

"Sakura," he called and slightly shook her again.

Before fear and paranoia _fully_ overcame his weakened heart, her insipid eyelids weakly lifted, showing him a pair of green eyes that held less shine than they originally held.

Nevertheless, they were still perfect and he was thankful that the sight is not only a memory or a dream.

"Sasuke-kun," he heard her mutter.

Her eyes grew wide, and she was unsure if she was dreaming or not. Nevertheless, she did not care.

She is just happy he is there in front of her.

"Sakura"

Tears trickled down his face and he held her tightly in his arms while tears also streamed down her eyes.

Their longing for each others' touches have finally been fulfilled.

"Sasuke," she weakly chocked and cried harder when she found no energy to hug him back.

He was finally there for her in her darkest days, and she could not even move to thank him for it.

"Sakura I'm sorry," Sasuke sobbed as he buried his face in her oily hair, "I'm sorry for always leaving you. I'm sorry for _demanding_ you to leave," holding her tighter, "I'm s-so s-sorry."

"I should be sorry Sasuke-kun," Sakura quietly corrected, "I wasn't there for you when you traveled the world. I wasn't there to support you."

"_I_ didn't support you," Sasuke corrected, "I wasn't there."

"We both weren't there for each other," Sakura compromised to avoid argument, "We _both_ were foolish."

"We were," Sasuke agreed, also fearing conflict, "But we're together now right?"

Chuckling, "And I'll never leave you again," Sasuke assured.

"Sasuke I…"

Sasuke gasped when the woman slumped on his shoulders, unconscious. He pulled back and shook her again, only to find her eyes refusing to open.

"Sakura?" he shook, "Sakura?" shaking her again, "SAKURA!"

"What's going on in here?" the landlord, Hatake Kakashi, asked as he entered the dull apartment.

"Please help me," Sasuke sobbed as he held his love tighter in his arms, "Please…"

Kakashi's mouth was agape as he continued to realize the situation. He nodded and helped Sasuke carry Sakura down to his car.

It took longer to get there when he had to help Sasuke's weakening body get there too.

* * *

><p>"We hooked her into a machine that prolongs her life for just a little longer," the doctor, Tsunade, informed, "But I'm afraid it won't be long. The leukemia has spread quickly. She only has two hours to live."<p>

Sasuke nodded stiffly, trying to comprehend what the doctor had just told him.

Sakura has leukemia, and he has heart failure. They were both dying all this time, and neither one was there for the other.

"Sasuke"

He gasped at the sound of the small voice and dashed to the side of source's hospital bed. He held her hand and they looked into each others' eyes, savoring every moment they do.

"Sasuke is it?" Tsunade guessed with intentions to obtain the man's attention. When she did, with disappointment and annoyance, Sasuke turned to her.

"What?" he snapped, wanting get back to his lover's sight.

"Mr. Hatake told me that your body was weak and your heart beat was abnormally low," Tsunade started, "I think you should come with me so we could take you in for a check-"

"No," Sasuke stated, "I want to stay here with Sakura."

"Bu-"

"No"

Normally, Tsunade would be greatly angered when someone, patient or no patient, disobeys or disrespects her. She looked into Sasuke's eyes, and then his lover's eyes. She gave out a stern look, then nodded.

"Alright," Tsunade complied before turning towards the door, "Do you wish to be alone?"

"Yes please," Sasuke responded gratefully.

Tsunade nodded before opening the door to exit. When the door was closed, Sasuke kissed his angel's hand.

"Could I?" He asked with his forehead against her cold hand, "Could I lay with you?"

A weak smile drew itself upon Sakura's face, and she nodded before inching slightly to the right of the narrow bed so Sasuke could get the space to lie on. Sasuke slipped under the covers before draping the blanket over both of them. He snaked an arm around the frail firl and held her against his chest. Sakura snuggled against him and their feet tangled with each other.

Even without the blanket, the two would still be very warm. Savoring each other's touch, the couple continued to hold each other.

It is been too long.

For hours, the two spent time talking about everything that happened to them in the many months they have been apart. Sasuke told Sakura everything from when he started drinking, to the point when he became one of the most disgusted figures in society.

Sakura told Sasuke everything from when she started failing medical school, to the point when her professors finally kicked her out.

Every sorrow-filled subject one said was always comforted by the other. They held each other with so much love, and with so much truth, assured each other's presence.

Soon, the years of pain and loneliness were dissolved, and nothing but love and joy filled their dying hearts.

Every physical pain was neglected. The two needed all the room in their bodies they could get to fit in all the proof that after all the grueling, lonely years, they are finally in each other's arms again.

Sasuke's heart fell when he noticed Sakura's hold of him weaken, and his heart shattered when he looked at the clock across the room.

She only had 10 minutes left.

"Why does life have to be like this?" Sasuke asked, tears starting to trickle down his face again, "Why does life want to ruin us so much?"

Not having the energy to look up, Sakura tried to snuggle tighter and closer to his aching chest.

"I guess this is goodbye," Sakura stated, tears also starting to trickle down her face.

"Goodbye," he seethed, "I _hate_ that word," leaning his cheek against her head, "Every time you say it to someone, you never see them again."

Inhaling a shaky breath, a smile grazed upon her face.

"I don't think that's true Sasuke," Sakura commented, "I think we will see each other again."

Looking down on his angel, "In heaven right?" he asked skeptically, "I don't think that can happen Sakura. I'm going to hell."

Clutching his white, damp shirt, "How can you say that?" Sakura slightly demanded, "Of course you'll go to heaven!"

"But I've made so many mistakes Sakura," holding her tighter with more tears streaming down his face, "You belong to heaven because you're an angel. I'm not."

"Everyone makes mistakes Sasuke-kun," Sakura reminded, "Everyone gets second chances."

"How can we get second chances if we're both going to die Sakura?" Sasuke queried.

Trying to hold him even closer to her, "My mom told me once that there were no such things as ghosts. If we die, we die," Sakura started, "But love never does. And if it's strong enough, it lives on until they settle in our reincarnation."

Raising an eyebrow, "What are you trying to say Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"If two people love each other very much, goodbyes don't affect them," Sakura continued, "When two people who strongly love each other die, they are reincarnated with their love a thousand years later."

"That's why people believe in soul mates," Sakura insisted, "When two people who love each other die, their souls continue to live on until they are reborn in a new body, and they could find each other again," Beaming, "That's why when you look into your true love's eyes, you say he or she is your soul mate because he or she looks familiar, and that he or she was born to find and love you. That's because he or she probably is!"

"You don't actually believe in that stuff, do you Sakura?" Sasuke queried.

"Well I don't believe in reincarnation," Sakura admitted, "But I do believe that our love is strong enough to continue living on," ignoring the loss of feeling in her fingers, "And if we do get reincarnated, I hope that our love will make us find each other again," Sakura hoped.

Smiling, "Let's just hope they make smarter and better decisions than we did," Sasuke hoped.

Smiling as well, "Me too," Sakura agreed.

She closed her eyes, and Sasuke didn't have to look at the clock to know why.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha," she muttered and continued smiling when she heard the response he made before she departed.

"I love you too Sakura Haruno."

Her body became limp and cold, lifeless. Tears streamed his eyes for the last time, and all the pain she was effortlessly holding back from him broke free, attacking him with full force. He felt something strike his chest and he smiled before closing his eyes as well, his limp body leaning against hers.

Both souls have ended their journey and are now farther apart than ever; but they did it smiling, and had a good reason to.

They were going to see each other again, in a thousand years.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey! Do I know you from somewhere?"<em>

"_No…I don't think so…"_

"_Well, I'm Sakura Haruno by the way!"_

"…_Sasuke Uchiha."_

* * *

><p>Wow…<br>My writing did get better right?  
>If some of you guys are wondering about some specific grammatical errors,<br>I assure you that those grammatical errors, such as the he/she thing, are part of the style in this story.  
>Different, neh?<p>

Please tell me if you guys liked it or not.  
>I know not a lot of you guys review,<br>But you guys have no idea how much I appreciate it when you guys do.

I am not forcing you guys to review.  
>I am just saying I would be delighted if you do.<br>Reading my story enough flatters me enough,  
>So thank you!<p> 


End file.
